No Name -The Bad Boy-
by Leenalytte
Summary: Eren seorang pemuda polos yang mencintai dosennya harus melewati rintangan para fans agar mendapatkan hati Levi Ackerman. Dalam 6 bulan akhirnya Eren berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Levi. / Hingga saat pelajaran berlangsung-Levi selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh Eren, ia menahan mati untuk tidak mendesah. Disentuh memang wajar, tapi dengan sex toys?/ RiRen,RnR?


"Hah.."

Seruan lega dihembuskan pelan oleh pemuda berambut cokelat lembut yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin kampus. Berjalan terlalu cepat dari kelas hingga ke kantin membuat napasnya terengah-engah. Sembari mengatur napasnya, ia memilih menu makanan yang akan dia pilih. Dikantin kampus ini sangat penuh dengan makanan-makanan mewah, seperti halnya _Pizza, Hamburger, Hotdog,_ dan lain-lain.

Semua mahasiswa pasti akan memilih makanan yang mahal agar mirip di Cafe. Memang makanannya sangat lezat sampai lidah orang pun bernari-nari ketika merasakan cita rasa begitu enaknya _Pizza, Hamburger,_ dan sebagainya. Hal itu memang wajar bagi Mahasiswa London untuk memilih makanan yang berlemak.

Tetapi jika sering mengonsumsi makanan lemak menyebabkan tubuh kita akan gemuk. Terkadang, orang-orang harus berolahraga demi menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap fit dan profesional.

" _Excusme, can I._."

Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia telah terpotong oleh teman sekelasnya yang sering mengejeknya. Jean Krischtean, pemuda berambut 2 warna pirang dan hitam itu selalu saja mengejek pemuda tersebut tanpa henti. Dimana ada Jean, disitulah pemuda itu di olok-olok sampai semua orang pun bersimpati padanya.

Mungkin hal itu sudah biasa di alami oleh pemuda berparas cantik nan manis. Diejek, dibully, dikerjai-itulah kejadian-kejadian yang sering terjadi padanya. Memangnya apa salahnya sehingga harus di ejek dahulu? Apa karena mereka iri dengan wajah manisnya? Ataukah hanya karena beda warga negara?

3 orang mahasiswa yang menghalangi tempat duduk makan siang pemuda itu segera berdiri. Ditatapnya dengan tajam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya meremehkan.

" _This is not your seat, go there you poor boy!_ " (Ini bukan kursimu, pergi sana kau anak miskin)

Seketika suasana kantin kampus langsung pecah oleh ejekan Jean, semua mahasiswa ikut menertawakan anak dari keturunan Jerman itu. Mereka tertawa sangat puas sekali, ada yang berbisik dan ada juga yang menikmati santapan makanannya.

Dengan hati yang cukup tertekan, pemuda itu mengambil baki makanannya dari atas meja yang ditepati oleh Jean. Dirinya memilih untuk makan diluar kantin agar terhindar dari bully-bullyan teman sekelasnya, Jean. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berjalan keluar kantin menuju taman kampus yang berada tak jauh dengan kantin.

" _Hey you, can i sit here?_ " (Hey kau, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?)

Reflek kepalanya ditolehkan kesamping kanan. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya berwarna peach. Dia menepuk kursi kosongnya sebagai tanda bahwa seseorang itu bisa duduk disampingnya. " _Sit here,_ " pemuda itu segera memakan makanan siangnya.

" _Thanks_ ," jawab orang yang ingin duduk disebelahnya. " _By the way_ , kau-Eren Jaeger, 'kan?" Akhirnya orang itu mencairkan suasana kecanggungannya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat, bibirnya tidak bisa menjawab akibat mulutnya sedang penuh oleh makanannya.

"Iya, aku Eren Jaeger. Salam kenal," pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger itu menjawab pertanyaannya setelah menelan makanannya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya berniat ingin berjabat tangan. " _Well_ , I'm Marco Both. Call me Marco," Marco membalas uluran tangan Eren dengan senyuman menawannya.

Eren melepaskan jabatan tangan Marco duluan, sehingga ia sedikit terheran. "Kau cukup aneh," Marco membuka kotak makanannya. Tangannya mengambil sendok dan menyuapi nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Yeah_ , kata-kata itu sering aku dengarkan. Memangnya aku benar-benar aneh? Apa keanehanku? Apa hanya karena aku satu-satunya warga Jerman di kampus ini, kah?" Tanya Eren panjang lebar seraya meminum juice jeruk kesukaannya.

Marco sedikit tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Dia berdehem agar tidak terlihat sedang tersedak. "Ah, mungkin itu salah satunya. Selain kau warga asing, kau sangat tertutup dan kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Kau cukup pintar soal pelajaran Bahasa, namun matematikmu sangat hancur. Negara ini bebas, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak menikmati hidupmu sebelum kelak nanti?" Marco balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang seperti kalian. Aku harus fokus belajar, lagipula tidak ada manfaatnya untuk pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Itu tak ada gunanya," Eren mengakhiri makanannya, dia langsung merapihkan alat-alat makannya dan segera membawa baki itu ke kantin.

" _I'm done, I'll go first to the cafeteria._ " (Aku selesai, aku pergi duluan ke kantin.)

Marco mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap Eren dengan kening yang berkerut.

" _He's weird_ ," (Dia aneh). Marco pun menyelesaikan makanannya sendirian di kursi kayu sambil memandangi pemandangan indah di Universitas London ini.

Selesainya mengembalikan baki makannya ke kantin, Eren langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Dengan langkah pelan-pelan menaiki tangga, pikirannya tiba-tiba terlintas pada perkataan dari Marco.

" _I'm not weird_." Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia sama sekali tidak aneh, jika dia aneh-apa yang aneh?

Apa karena Eren tertutup? Kurang bergaul bersama teman? Ingin sih ingin bergaul, berteman dengan mahasiswa lain. Tapi pergaulannya terlalu bebas, pergi ke klub malam, karaoke, bahkan pesta seks. Ia tahu ia bukan perempuan, ia tahu ia laki-laki. Tapi 'kan laki-laki juga harus menjaga moralnya agar tetap suci. Karena itulah Eren memilih untuk tidak memiliki teman.

Soal bermain seperti ke _carnival_ _land_ itu baik-baik saja. Namun kalau yang mengajaknya ke pesta disko atau ke tempat klub-klub dan bar Eren akan angkat tangan. Dia keras kepala tidak akan menerima ajakan busuk itu.

Menurut cerita, kota London ini adalah kota bebas. Kota yang bebas mendirikan klub-klub malam, tempat karaoke bebas, pesta seks, bahkan anak dibawah umur pun mabuk-mabukan. Semua itu tidak di tangkap polisi terkecuali jika melakukan kriminalitas terhadap warga. Contohnya merampok, membunuh, dan sebagainya.

" _Announcement!"_

Sebuah pengumuman dari speaker kampus terdengar sangat nyaring di kedua telinganya. Sontak Eren langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya berjalan menunduk menelusuri koridor.

" _No name band will perform today, please gathered on the field._ " (Grup band No Name akan tampil sekarang, tolong berkumpul dilapangan."

Pemuda brunette itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tepatnya pada jendela besar yang mengitari koridor kampus. Terlihat semua mahasiswa berkerumun di lapangan luas yang penuh dengan rerumputan disertai bunga-bunga bermekaran di sisi-sisi lapangan.

Kemudian ada juga panggung besar didirikan di paling ujung tengah lapangan. Disana sangat ramai oleh mahasiswa, bahkan suara teriakkannya pun terdengar jelas di kedua telinga milik pemuda itu.

Tidak menunggu lama, mahasiswa lain yang masih berada didalam segera pergi keluar untuk melihat acara musik penyanyi terkenal itu. Sepertinya mood mereka semua berubah 180 derajat dibandingkan yang tadi sebelum acara akan dimulai.

Lihat saja, wajahnya pada senang dan memerah. Apakah memiliki idola di kampus itu menyenangkan? Menurut semua orang memang menyenangkan karena bisa semangat untuk datang ke kampus. Namun, untuk Eren Jaeger biasa-biasa saja.

Punya idola atau pun tidak, dirinya harus rajin berkuliah agar cita-citanya tercapai. Ia harus menepati janjinya dengan Ibunya dulu, bahwa kelak-Eren harus menjadi dokter profesional dari yang lain.

Cita-cita Eren sangat dikagumi oleh teman-temannya. Mengapa? Menjadi dokter tidaklah mudah, mereka harus bekerja keras dahulu lalu barulah impiannya akan tercapai. Jadi jangan sembarangan meremehkan profesi orang lain.

Dalam pelajaran Biologi/Pengetahuan Alam-Erenlah yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Eren sangat berbakat dalam bidang Pengetahuan Alam dan Bahasa. Tetapi jika dosen bertanya tentang perhitungan biasa disebut Matematik, Eren langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda ia menyerah.

Bagaimana tidak menyerah kalau saja pelajarannya semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda. Terus saja berhitung tanpa ada perasaan dan praktik. Itulah kenapa Eren tidak menyukai matematik, selain sulit-menurut Eren matematik itu membosankan. Inti pelajarannya itu-itu saja, jadi tidak ada tantangan praktik seperti ke Gunung atau pun merawat hewan dan tumbuhan.

Dirinya sangat beruntung karena memilih pelajaran Biologi sebagai pilihan kelasnya. Sekarang Eren berada di kelas Biologi - A di tahun pertama. Sebenarnya Eren bukan mahasiswa lama disini, ia baru masuk beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi Eren masih belum mengerti di kampus ini.

Di Universitas London membuatnya pusing. Semua mahasiswanya pada berprofesi dan tampan-cantik. Terbukti, setiap jam 9 selalu ada acara sekolah yang mampu menarik perhatian mahasiswa. Tidak heran pemerintah Inggris langsung mengangkat kampus ini sebagai Kampus Negeri pertama di sejarah Inggris.

Memang hebat kan? Mungkin ini berkat penyanyi dari grup band 'No Name'. No Name? Grup itu tidak memiliki nama? Bukan masalah tidak mempunyai nama, mereka menamainya 'No Name' dan anggota grup tersebut masih punya nama. Nama-namanya seperti;

 **Hanji Zoe** , seorang dosen muda yang masih berumur 24 tahun itu adalah anggota dari grup 'No Name'. Dia berprofesi sebagai _gitaris_. Hanji mengajari para mahasiswa dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, dan Pembingbing seni musik.

 **Mike Zacharius** , orang ini salah satu anggota grup band 'No Name' juga. Mike bagian _Drummer_. Dia jarang berbicara bahkan ia memiliki hobi aneh. Penasaran hobinya apa? Hobinya adalah mencium bau mahasiswa. Kalian tahu apa itu maksudnya? Maksudnya jadi Mike ini sering mencium bau-bau mahasiswa baru yang menurutnya menarik. Jika baunya menyengat maka orang itu jahat, namun jika baunya wangi seperti vanilla maka-orang itu berhati malaikat dan misterius.

Dan yang terakhir..

 **Levi Ackerman** , dosen profesional dari yang lain membuat kepopulerannya semakin memuncak. Selain berprofesi sebagai _Vokalis_ No Name dan Dosen, Levi juga seorang Agen Rahasia FBI yang direkrut langsung oleh Negara London, Jepang, Paris, dan Jerman. Sayangnya, informasi bahwa dirinya adalah Agen ditutup karena Levi tidak mau memberitahukannya pada orang lain terkecuali pada rekan-rekan bandnya.

Pria berumur 25 tahun berstatus single itu banyak ditawari untuk menjadi Model dan Sesi Pemrotetan di majalah-majalah internasional. Siapa juga yang mau menolak ajakan itu? Pasti semua orang menginginkannya. Apalagi di bayarnya sangat mahal.

Namun dosen tampan ini menolak mentah-mentah ajakan dari pihak Agency Modeling tersebut. Sangat sangat unik sekali pemikirannya. Terkadang rekan-rekannya juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan ketua grupnya itu.

Dari ketiga anggota No Name itu yang paling banyak mendapatkan fans adalah Levi Ackerman. Kenapa ya? Kalian sudah tahu benar apa alasannya. Mari kita jelaskan, diantaranya;

1\. Levi memiliki wajah tampan yang membuat orang lain terpana akan kesempurnaannya.

2\. Levi mempunyai wangi parfum sangat harum sehingga mahasiswa semakin lengket menge fans kepadanya.

3\. Selain itu, Levi juga bertubuh profesional. Dan selalu memasang wajah menyeramkan atau pun datar. Biasa dibilang 'muka teflon'.

4\. Dosen tampan ini dijuluki sebagai 'clean freak' kalian tahu apa sebabnya? Levi dapat mengetahui satu debu yang menempel di ruangan-ruangan. Jadi, jika berurusan atau mendapatkan masalah dengan dosen ini-maka hukumannya membersihkan seluruh kelasnya dengan sangat bersih.

5\. Jangan mengira bahwa Levi itu ramah, justrul kebalikannya. Levi sangat kejam, sangar, dan banyak aturan. Mahasiswa tidak ada yang berani membantah perintah Levi jika mereka masih ingin hidup.

Mungkin itu saja penjelasanya, apa kalian masih tidak mengerti? Jika kalian tidak mengerti silahkan bertanya kepada Author ini dengan via Line. Id Line sudah ditambahkan di Note saya, silahkan periksa kawan-kawan (:

Iris mata emerald milik sang pemuda terus menatap Dosen berambut hitam kelam yang tengah berdiri tegap di atas panggung. Tubuhnya yang sigap dan memegang miknya menambahkan kesan cool bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak heran mahasiswa menyerbu lapangan untuk melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Huft.."

Helaan nafas kasar dihembuskan kedua kalinya oleh sosok mahasiswa berparas cantik nan manis itu. Ia sedang termenung dalam pikirannya akibat matanya tidak mau untuk tidak melihat Vokalis grup band No Name tersebut. Entah kenapa pandangannya tidak bisa teralihkan seakan-akan ada magnet yang menariknya.

 _"Hizamazuke buta domo ga_ ,"

Eren tercekat mendengar suara menggoda Penyanyi itu. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Entah jin apa yang merasuki otaknya-kakinya mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor sepi menuju keluar gedung Kampus.

Dia masih sadar, 'kan?

Lalu kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri? Mungkin benar, ada magnet yang menarik badannya untuk melihat aksi No Name itu. Eren memang tertarik kepada Vokalis Grup Band No Name tersebut, namun apalah daya dirinya seorang laki-laki tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya.

Kalo boleh jujur Eren sekarang sedang merutuki nasib sialnya karena tak bisa berhubungan dengan pria idamannya itu. Dia tahu bahwa Eren adalah laki-laki. Tapi, sedikit menambahkan rasa suka terhadap laki-laki lagi boleh 'kan? Asal jangan terlalu berlebihan masih boleh 'kan?

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenaknya. Di otaknya sekarang penuh dengan sosok Vokalis tampan itu. Setiap malam, Eren tak bisa tidur lantaran terus memikirkan laki-laki faforitnya. Ingin sekali Eren mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya langsung.

 _But_ , dirinya itu laki-laki 'kan? Laki-laki dengan laki-laki itu tidak diperbolehkan dalam Negara lahirnya, Jerman. Namun, saat Eren berada di Negara bebas yaitu London membuat keinginan kebebasannya semakin meningkat. Oleh karena itu Eren selalu menahan nafsu agar tidak terbawa dalam masalah.

Semua masalah bisa Eren atasi, tapi tentang masalah Levi dia angkat tangan. Eren tak bisa menahannya. Malah jika ditahan terus akan makin sesak didadanya. Lalu? Sekarang Eren akan memilih apa agar tidak sesak? Satu-satunya jalan adalah-menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Disepanjang waktu Eren menahan nafsunya untuk ikutan bermain klub malam, menahan meminum minuman keras, menahan emosi, dan menahan segala nafsu-nafsu lainnya terkecuali makan.

Itulah kenapa Eren tidak pernah luput dalam pertahanannya. Banyak sekali godaan yang ingin menghancurkan pertahanannya. Kalau saja waktu itu Eren tidak berjanji kepada kedua orang tuanya-mungkin sekarang Eren bisa bebas-bebasan bersama temannya.

" _Kiri saete misete yaru mirai sae mo_ ,"

Alunan musik mulai mengitari seluruh lingkungan Universitas London ini diikuti dengan suara-suara teriakan dari fansnya. Semua mahasiswa terlihat sedang menarik-nari sambil mengucapkan grup No Name dan menyebutkan nama-nama anggotanya.

Sembari berlari kecil, Eren sempat melirik ke arah jendela besar di koridor kampusnya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya gelisah sampai sekarang. Ia bertanya-tanya, kapan dirinya bisa berkata jujur terhadap perasaannya kepada Levi Ackerman itu.

Kapan ya? Jika hal itu terjadi-maka kiamat akan segera datang. Mana mungkin juga pria tampan mau berhubungan dengan laki-laki manis seperti Eren. _See_ , tubuh pemuda 170 centimeter itu sangat ramping percis perempuan. Lemah dan tidak berdaya adalah ciri khas sang Eren Jaeger.

 _Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika Eren sudah sampai di depan gerbang keluar gedung. Sesampainya disana, reflek iris matanya bergerak-bergerak mencari panggung besar yang dipakai untuk menyanyi oleh grup No Name.

Tidak membuang waktu Eren akhirnya menemukan panggung tersebut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasnya ia langsung menyerbu ke kerumunan mahasiswa menuju barisan paling depan. Ketika Eren sampai di tengah-tengah-kedua tangannya menutupi lubang telinganya akibat tidak tahan akan suara keras fans-fans No Name.

Keningnya berkerut dengan mata terpejam erat. Eren sedang membiasakan indera pendengarannya agar bisa melewati kerumunan-kerumunan ini. Tidak mengenal lelah pemuda manis itu menelusup ke gerombolan mahasiswa. Sebagian orang jengkel akan tingkah laku Eren dan ada juga yang kagum bisa nekad seperti itu.

" _I-'am sorry, excusme.._ ", Eren terpaksa berjongkok dan sedikit mendorong teman-temannya untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya. " _Shit_.." sekali lagi tangannya berusaha mendorong mereka dan—

" _Sukui o motomeru no naraba hizamazuke_ ,"

Levi bernyanyi dengan suara paling menggoda seperti biasanya. Sebiji keringat mulai membasahi keningnya, kedua matanya di tutup oleh perban berwarna putih dan memakai setelan jas hitam. Sungguh mempesona penampilannya itu.

Hal itu membuat Eren semakin tergila-gila pada Vokalis tampan tersebut. Dan dirinya berharap bahwa keajabaian datang padanya. Walau sekali saja.. ijinkan Eren bersama dengan Levi meskipun 1 menit ataupun saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja?

" _Imposibble_ ," bibir peachnya digigit keras oleh Eren. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sembari memandangi ketiga orang yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung.

 _Lagipula.. berdoa juga tidak berguna_.

 _Aturan dari dulu tidak bisa diubah._

 _Kecuali keajaiban datang secara tiba-tiba.._

 **6 bulan** **kemudian..**

 _Sudah 6 bulan aku masih memendam perasaanku kepada Vokalis tercintaku, sir Levi Ackerman. Aku memanggilnya sir karena dia salah satu dosenku. Entah mengapa hari-hari ini aku sering bertemu dengannya. Setiap Sir Levi mengajar, semua pelajaran yang dia jelaskan langsung menempel di otakku._

 _Aku tidak tahu benar apa alasannya. Yang aku tahu-kini aku sedang patah hati. Aku dilema oleh dosen profesional itu. Bukan dilema sih, karena sir Levi belum tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskannya bahwa aku akan menembak Sir Levi saat di depan gerbang sekolah._

 _Kalian bisa memanggilku gila. Aku sudah mengakui sejak 2 minggu yang lalu bahwa aku homo. Argh itu tidak masalah, asalkan aku tetap sehat menjalankan tugas-tugas kuliahku mungkin itu baik-baik saja._

 _Seperti dalam cerita, sekarang aku sedang berada di depan gerbang Universitas London. Tanganku menggenggam surat cinta berwarna biru muda berpariasi dengan gambar hati dan sedikit ada warna kemerahan disana._

 _'Itu dia..'_

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menemukan mobil dosennya berwarna hitam mengkilat sedang bergerak ke lapangan parkiran. Hati-hati Eren mengikuti mobil tersebut dari belakang. Saat ini perasaanya sangat gelisah sekali. Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau ditolak? Ohh itu sudah dipikirkan oleh Eren.

Pastinya juga dirinya di tolak mentah-mentah Levi. Dia sangat yakin 100 % hal itu akan terjadi. Nasibmu memang sial juga ya.

 _Duk!_

Pintu mobil terbuka, kaki yang dibalut sepatu berbahan mewah dan bergaya modern itu menapaki lapangan. Tubuhnya langsung berdiri setelah kakinya bersentuhan dengan lapang tersebut. Rambutnya yang keren ia kibaskan ke belakang menggunakan jari-jemarinya, tak lupa wangi parfumnya yang harum.

 _Gulp.._

Eren menelan ludahnya paksa, kepercayaan dirinya menjadi menghilang ketika melihat penampilan Levi yang sangat _fashionalible_ sangat ada. Berbeda dengan Eren, hanya memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam ketat, lalu kemeja putih berompi biru muda dan memakai jepit manis warna krem.

"A-ano _sir_.."

Akhirnya mahasiswa itu membuka suara berniat memecahkan pikiran negatifnya. Eren berjalan kaku mendekati dosen tersayangnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh kepalanya ke samping dengan elegan. Alisnya menukik tajam memandang lelaki manis yang berada di depannya. Levi menatapnya datar, pintu mobil masih dibiarkan terbuka karen bocah ini menganggunya.

" _I'm.. sorry.. I bother you sir_ ," lanjut Eren seraya mengangkat tangannya dan menyodorkan surat cinta itu padanya. Kini, wajah Eren memerah sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tidak dapat menahan malunya, saat ini juga Eren ingin segera pergi.

Tapi..

Ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan hati Levi. Eren tahu diperkiraannya hanya 0.00001% agar Levi menerimanya. Semoga saja dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

"...Hn," Levi mengambil kertas yang dipegang Eren dengan pelan. Dibukanya langsung surat itu dan membacanya.

2 menit akhirnya terlewatkan, Levi selesai membaca suratnya dan menghela napas panjang. Tangan lentiknya mendorong pintu mobil agar ditutup. Iris mata elangnya memandang lekuk-lekuk tubuh Eren yang menurutnya seperti gadis. Tidak bisa Levi pungkiri, Eren memang waria.

" _You fucking boy.._ " Levi menyandarkan punggungnya ke mobil tersebut. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. Wajahnya yang kalem membuat Eren semakin memerah. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Levi akan menolaknya langsung 'kan?

Meskipun Levi akan menolaknya-Eren tak akan membencinya. Justrul hal itu akan memperbaiki sifat-sifatnya agar lebih baik. Tapi jika bertanya tentang sakit, memang sangat sakit kalau harus di jelaskan. Itu kan resiko? Resiko karena mencintai seorang idola yang sempurna seperti Levi Ackerman.

Cinta memang menyebalkan. Cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kenapa cinta memberikan takdir kejam kepada pemuda manis itu? Mungkin itu sudah takdirnya. Siapa tahu takdir baik akan terjadi setelah ini?

Tidak ada yang akan tahu takdir selanjutnya. Takdir buruk dan Takdir baik bisa saja terjadi kapanpun. Oleh karena itu kita harus sudah sigap-hati-hati terhadap di lingkungan sekitar.

"A-ah! Sebaiknya anda lupakan kata-kata saya, _sir_! A-ku.. akan pergi ke kelas duluan!"

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya karena reaksi Levi sangat lama, ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan tolakan dari pria idamannya. Jadinya Eren memotong suasana canggung itu dengan alasan konyol. Tanpa basa-basi dirinya berlari terbirit-birit menuju gedung kampusnya.

Sementara yang ditembak hanya menatap kepergian Eren disana. Perban yang menutupi pandangannya dibuka pelan-pelan. Seketika angin kecil datang menghampirinya sehingga perban-perban itu terbawa angin terbang ke atas.

Tanpa sengaja perban itu berbentuk 'hati' saat dibawa angin.

"Yo! Levi, kau melamun kenapa? _Are you love sick_?"

Suara yang dirinya benci kembali terdengar, dengan kesal ia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua dosen gila itu yang tengah akan mengerjainya.

Bunyi sepatu bersol tingginya menghilangkan keheningan di koridor. Tatapan matanya terus ke depan sesekali memikirkan anak manis itu. Saat itulah Levi menyeringai, banyak mengira Levi sedang kerasukan hantu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Levi membuka pintu kelas Biologi - A. Tubuh tegapnya berjalan ke dalam tidak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

" _Morning kid_ ,"

Levi mengambil buku absen berwarna biru muda berniat untuk memeriksa kehadiran mahasiswa di kelas ini. Dilihat dari wajahnya Levi begitu tenang seolah-olah tidak mau memikirkan kejadian cinta itu.

Berbeda dengan Eren-dia terlihat sedang gugup sekaligus bermandikan keringat. Tangan pucatnya bergetar serta suhunya berubah dingin. Demi titan makan kolor Reiner.. selamatkan Eren sekarang dari rasa kecanggungannya. Ia sangat malu, tapi dirinya harus bersyukut karena Levi tidak membocorkan rahasianya.

"Annie Leonhardt,"

Dosen itu mulai memanggil nama-nama mahasiswa yang tertera di setiap tulisan buku absen tersebut. Yang dipanggil langsung mengacungkan tangannya.

" _Present_ ,"

"Connie Springer,"

" _Yes, I'm here_."

Eren menelan ludahnya paksa tidak mau namanya di dengar oleh Levi. Dan yang terjadi adalah..

"Eren Jaeger," Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku absen menuju bangku paling ujung jajaran ke tiga terakhir dekat jendela. "Aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu," Levi menyimpan buku absen itu dan berjalan mendekati bangku Eren.

Apa aku akan dipermalukan di depan teman-temanku?

Gosip akan langsung beredar,

Jika kau menolaknya cepat katakan tidak! Tidak usah sok sok an menghancurkan mental orang lain. Kau tahu kan menembak seseorang itu butuh kepercayaan diri yang sangat bagus. Ia akui Eren bukanlah orang yang mudah melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi menembak.. menembak cinta.

"Are you nervous, eh?"

Levi bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Kakinya langsung berhenti tepat di hadapan bangku Eren. Tangan lentiknya menaikkan dagu pemuda cokelat itu pelan-pelan. Levi menyeringai ketika melihat wajah kepiting rebus Eren.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pacarku,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat tersebut semua mahasiswa yang berada di kelas biologi - A langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan dari dosen tampan itu. Awalnya mereka pasti menolaknya, dia menolak mentah-mentah seperti kepada mahasiswa lain yang menembaknya.

Namun kenapa kalau Eren tidak ditolak? Apakah-Levi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap muridnya? Pertanyaan itu masih misterius. Dilihat dikedua mata Eren semua teman-temannya melotot kearahnya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kenapa Levi bisa menerimanya?

Apakah kiamat akan datang hari ini juga? Oh semoga saja tidak, kau tahu 'kan? Eren belum taubat jadi tidak boleh kiamat. Kau dibunuh saja, nak. Seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu seperti Dosenmu yang bertipe absolut itu.

Jujur saja saat ini jantung Eren tak terkendala. Detakkan semakin cepat, keringat bercucuran disertai dengan wajah memerah menjadi pemandangan manis bagi Levi.

"Sepulang sekolah, ikut aku." Levi berkata kemudian.

Eren tersadar, ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Dagunya yang masih dipegang membuatnya risih. " _Sir_.. aku tidak bisa janji," jawabnya seraya menjepit tangannya pada pakaiannya sampai kusut.

" _Kenapa Sir Levi bisa berpacaran dengan Eren? Sebenarnya apa hubungannya_?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelas Eren memasang wajah curiga.

" _Kau tidak dengar? Eren menembaknya dan Sir Levi menerimanya! Keajaiban!_ " Murid-murid saling berbisik melihat adegan kedua orang tersebut yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Orang-orang yang tidak sengaja melewati kelas biologi - A tercengang saat matanya memandang sosok dosen yang tajam dan sadis itu sedang menaikkan dagu sang Anak miskin.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu menelan ludahnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelasnya. Levi menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Si dosen raven melanjutkan aktivitas mengajarnya. Dia meraih kapur untuk menulis di papan tulis.

 _ **-Eren PoV-**_

Apa yang terjadi dengan pipiku? Kenapa ini terasa panas? Merah? Ada apa ini.. kenapa aku sangat malu. Kenapa aku bahagia ketika sir Levi menyentuh daguku? Hari ini.. aku berpacaran dengannya..

Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tidak. Barusan saja sir Levi menerima surat cintaku! Oh.. aku harus siap-siap dengan gosip..

Kekerasan, bully, aku sudah biasa menghadapinya. Bahkan saat Ibuku dibunuh tepat didepan kedua mataku-aku sudah sangat biasa. Tapi.. kenapa aku tidak biasa jika berhadapan langsung dengan dosen itu?!

"Argh..." Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Wajahku sangat pucat, aku mendecakkan lidahku dan memukul westafel itu dengan kesal. " _He is.. mine._." Aku langsung pergi keluar dari toilet menuju kelasku.

 _Aku tak peduli_

 _Aku tak peduli mereka akan berbicara apapun mengenai aku dengannya._

 _Aku tak peduli jika mereka membenci hubungan aku dengannya._

 _Aku sungguh tak peduli kalau saja mereka demo langsung terhadap kisah cinta aku dengannya._

 _Aku hanya peduli pada perasaanku._

 _Perasaan dan nafsuku untuk mendapatkannya._

 _I don't care._

 _ **-End Eren PoV-**_

Jam menunjukan 3 sore, semua mahasiswa berhamburan pergi keluar untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sebagian mahasiswa masih ada yang berada dikelasnya, dan berjalan bersama pacar di koridor kampus.

Dan ada juga yang dihukum untuk membersihkan ruangan pribadinya karena terlambat masuk pada jam pelajaran ke 3.

Eren Jaeger-pemuda yang sering diberikan hukuman oleh Levi Ackerman itu hanya bisa pasrah karena sepanjang pelajaran-Levi terus menaruh tatapan matanya pada Eren seorang, membuat semua mahasiswa iri padanya.

Detik itu juga Eren merasa kesal melihat tingkah laku Levi yang sering mempermainkannya. Apalagi Levi menyuruh Eren untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan tahu-tahu paha Eren telah disentuh secara sensual hampir mengenai selangkangannya.

Hal itu sangat dikesali oleh Eren, seharusnya dosen menyebalkan itu mengajarkan Eren bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan soal matematik itu-bukannya mengajarkan cara menggoda mangsa dengan baik.

Eren mengelap lantai dengan perasaan marah, dia menggeram kesal ketika mendengar suara Levi yang terus menjahilinya.

"Tsk, cara membersihkan lantaimu sangat payah, _shitty brat._ "

Levi menahan dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, ia menyibak rambut rapihnya ke belakang menggunakan jemari tangan kirinya. Dosen itu menunjuk ke arah lemari kecil dekat sofa.

" _Holy shit_ , disana masih banyak debu. Bersihkan sekarang bocah. Dan goyangkan bokongmu untuk memuaskan penglihatanku, nak."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Levi yang sangat menyebalkan-Eren berdiri. Pemuda itu mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu lantai yang barusan ditunjukka oleh si Ackerman tersebut.

 _'Ternyata sifatnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang aku pikirkan! Kukira sifatnya bijaksana penuh tanggung jawab-ternyata ia hanya si pria tua cebol mesum itu! Asal kau tahu saja ya-aku menyesal karena dulu aku terlihat menjadi pengecut, pemalu untuk menyatakan cintaku padamu! Dulu aku sangat menganggumimu, dulu aku berharap kau menatapku-tapi sekarang kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku pun jadi kesal dan tidak takut padamu! Hoo lihat saja-kau akan menyesal karena membuatku marah seperti ini!'_

Eren menghela napas panjang. Otaknya sudah berputar-berputar pusing karena memikirkan masa lalunya. Jujur saja-Eren sangat membenci ketika dirinya masih pemalu dan pengecut. Selalu saja menghindari tidak dihadapi.

Pria itu mencengkram erat sapu tersebut sambil menatap Levi dengan tajam. Dia menunjuk dosem itu dengan batang sapu.

"Kau—"

Eren masih menunjuk pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sekarang, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Levi saat beberapa yang lalu.

"Aku menyukaimu sudah 8 bulan, dulu aku sangat menganggumimu dan aku malu saat melihatmu yang terlihat keren di atas panggung. Aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, dan setelah menjadi pacarmu-entah kenapa aku sangat marah sekarang. Kau memang menyebalkan, orang-orang tidak melihat sifat aslimu. Kau-si pria cebol yang mesum."

Eren menajamkan tatapannya pada Levi. Dirinya tidak mau kalah untuk melawan sikap Levi. Ia harus bisa mengelak semua perintah Levi. Mulai sekarang, Eren akan membuat sejarah baru dikehidupan Levi Ackerman. Sejarahnya adalah-orang pertama yang berani melawan dan membangkang perintah absolutnya.

Kini, yang ditunjuk hanya tenang duduk di atas meja. Tangannya masih memegang kertas-kertas tersebut. Levi bangkit berdiri, kertasnya di lempar kasar pada meja itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat kepada sosok cokelat itu.

Sesudah memastikan Levi sudah berada cukup dekat dengan kekasihnya. Levi menendang kaki Eren hingga pemuda beriris emerald itu terjatuh ke dekapan Levi.

1 detik—

Eren masih terkejut atas tindakan Levi barusan. Terkejut karena ditendang tiba-tiba dan kepalanya masih nyaman untuk disandarkan ke dada bidang Levi.

1 menit—

Eren mengedipkan kedua matanya. Tangannya memegang pundak Levi untuk membantunya berdiri.

2 menit—

Eren menatap wajah tampan milik Levi secara dekat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat merasakan hembusan napas lembut milik si raven itu. Eren menelan ludahnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengannya.

Levi menghela napas, ia mencubit hidung mungil Eren sambil terkekeh. "Dasar bocah ingusan, begitu saja wajahmu sudah mirip tomat yang direbus. Apalagi aku berpenampilan telanjang didepan matamu," gumam Levi seraya mengambil tas jinjingnya dan merapihkan kertas yang ia lempar tadi.

" _No.. I am not_!" Elak Eren sembari menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai jawaban bahwa dia sama sekali tidak blushing saat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan Levi.

"Ikuti aku," Levi menarik tangan Eren ke luar ruangan pribadinya menuju parkiran kampus.

Reflek—semua mahasiswa yang masih berada di kampus langsung menjerit histeris ketika melihat dua orang pasang gay tengah berpegangan tangan. Salah satu mahasiswa perempuan itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya dikepalkan di dadanya, tidak lupa wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Sir_ Levi.."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Dia menggendong tasnya dan pergi dari kampus bersama teman-temannya.

" _Kau masih ingat, 'kan? Sejak insiden kecelakaan itu.._ "

Levi membuka pintu mobilnya, ia mendorong Eren untuk masuk ke dalam dengan kasar.

" _W-wait! Where are you going_?!" Eren berteriak, dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sang dosen. " _Not your bussines_ ," Levi duduk disamping Eren dan melonggarkan dasinya. Dosen itu menyalakan mobil tersebut dan melaju kencang menuju ke suatu tempat.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author's note:**

 _Holla! Saya Author baru. Saya buat RiRen. Saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang saya buat ^^_

 _Jika kalian ingin roleplay (rp) tentang Riren atau Ereri silahkan add line: levidevil_cleanfreak_

 _Maaf gaje ya~_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-Leenalytte-_


End file.
